kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range
''Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range is a new movie by DisneyDaniel93. It appeared on YouTube Febuary 2010. Plot Winnie The Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, The Vultures, and Jiminy Cricket meets Maggie, who is the only cow left on the Dixon Ranch after Alameda Slim (a cattle rustler capable of stealing 500 in a single night) with the help of Cat R. Waul, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear, stole all the rest of Dixon's cattle. Mr. Dixon sells Maggie to Pearl, a kind and elderly woman that runs a small farm called Patch of Heaven. The local Sheriff arrives to tell Pearl that her bank is cracking down on debtors. Pearl has three days to pay the bank $750, or her farm will be sold to the highest bidder. Hearing this, Maggie convinces the other cows on the farm (Grace, a happy-go-lucky character, and Mrs. Calloway, who has had leadership gone to her head) to go to town to attempt winning prize money at a fair. While the cows, Pooh, and the others are in town, a bounty hunter named Rico (who Buck, the Sheriff's horse, idolizes) drops a criminal off and collects the reward. Stating he needs a replacement horse to go after Alameda Slim Cat R. Waul And Their Band of West Goons while his own horse rests, he takes Buck. When Maggie find out that the reward for capturing Slim is of exactly $750, she convinces the other cows, Pooh, and the others to try and capture him to save Patch of Heaven. That night, they hide among a large heard of steers, when Cat R.Waul, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Alameda Slim appears. Before any of them can do anything, Slim beings a yodeling song which sends all the cattle (except Grace, who is tone deaf) into a trance that causes them to dance madly and follow Slim anywhere. Grace is able to bring Maggie and Mrs. Calloway back to their senses just before Slim closes the path behind him with a rockslide to stop Rico and his men from chasing him. As Rico discusses with his men what his next move will be, Buck starts talking with Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway as old friends and miming actions. This causes Rico to believe Buck is frightened by cows, and sends Buck back to the Sheriff. Buck escapes, determined to capture Slim for himself to prove his worth. Maggie, Grace, Mrs. Calloway, and the others are left behind, but they meet Rabbit's Cousin a peg-legged rabbit named Lucky Jack, who leads them to the Slim's hideout mine. At the mine, Slim reveals that he has been stealing all cattle from his former patrons. When his former patrons can't support their land anymore, he buys the land when it is auctioned off, under the guise of the respectable-looking Mr. O'delay, using the very money he gets from selling the cattle he stole. After arriving to Slim's hideout, the cows capture Slim. They run off with Slim & Waul accomplices and buyer in pursuit on a steam train. Rico arrives. When the chase stops, Rico is revealed to work for Slim. Slim dons his O'delay costume and leaves the cows stranded in the middle of the desert with the train, while he goes to attend the auction. However, the cows arrive using the train to the farm and expose Slim. Slim & Cat R. Waul are arrested by the police, and Patch of Heaven is saved by the reward money. Unknown to Pooh Bear and his friends, some of their old enemies from the past have been watching over them. They've not only learned about their victory over Slim, Cat R. Waul, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear, but they've even learned about Ash Ketchum and his method of Pokemon training that helped Pooh and his friends defeat them. At first they suggested that they take Ash to Giovanni, but Pooh's old enemy, Maleficent, has a much more sinister idea, saying that either way Ash could be quite useful to them. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty Togepi Brock Genie The Bowser Family Ranamon Team Rocket Jessie James Mewoth The Joker, Harley Quinn, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls Cat R. Waul, Brer Fox and Brer Bear guest star in this film. *The Littlest Pet Shop Gang made a cameo at the end of the movie. *The Subspace Empire appeared in the bonus ending of the film, leading them into the next Pooh's Adventures film: [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Pooh%27s_Adventures_of_101_Dalmatians ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians]. *This film features a flashback scene where Pooh and his friends met Cat R. Waul on the train from Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. *The ending credits featured ending credits music from Jurassic Park composed by John Williams. *In one scene of the movie, Brer Fox and Cat R. Waul mention Bowser Koopa's name when talking about selling the Cows. *Pearl is revealed to be Christopher Robin's grandmother. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh and a Day For Eeyore, The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, The Pokemon Movies 1, 2, 3, and 5, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, and Mickey's Christmas Carol and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Song of the South and Pokemon 4Ever. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101